


𝐘𝐄𝐒, 𝐈 𝐃𝐎. || d.m.

by jrcyurii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Avery Family, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Falling In Love, Fanfiction, Fluff and Smut, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Post-War, Slow Burn, Top Draco Malfoy, dracomalfoy - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:28:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jrcyurii/pseuds/jrcyurii
Summary: ❝ I needed a new start, but this wasn't it. No, it couldn't be. ❞Eleanor never thought that she could be happy again after the battle, where she had lost her best friend. Her days and her nights were tormented by the same nightmare: Her father dying right in front of her; but she couldn't move. She couldn't scream. She just stood there, while what was left of Hogwarts fell right on him. And she did nothing.But her mother had an idea."No mom, I don't want to marry him."𝐁𝐮𝐭 𝐬𝐡𝐞 𝐡𝐚𝐝 𝐭𝐨.||Draco Malfoy love story.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	1. 𝐂𝐀𝐒𝐓.

𝐘𝐄𝐒, 𝐈 𝐃𝐎. || d.m.

Hi! The idea of writing this story came actually out of nowhere. I decided that this, for now, is going to be a replacement for my other story: Fiancé. I'm not liking the way that it is going, but if I ever decide to keep writing it, this book is _not_ going to be deleted.

Some warnings and notes:

1-English is _NOT_ my mother language. This is out of my comfort zone, so I really need you guys to help me out. If you see any language errors _PLEASE_ comment so that I can fix them. I'm from Portugal, so therefore I'm portuguese.  
There's no need to be rude if you see something that is not right, okay?

2-This is a Harry Potter films fanfiction, so the characters _DO NOT_ belong to me, but to Dobby, the house elf.

This is an OC story.

3-This book _will_ have smut, so if you're not comfortable with that, I'm sorry.

Death;  
Violence;  
Non-consensual sex;  
Cheating;  
And some triggering events (for some people), are going to be present in this book as well.

4- This book happens in the post-war. Voldemort did lose, and he is dead. The characters are already finishing their eighth year, so this is their last year at Hogwarts.

5-Enemies to lovers and slow-burn story.

————————

_In this book you are free to imagine how the characters look like. But, remember that the OC has long and wavy brown hair, and green eyes. She has white pale skin, and some freckles on her nose._

—————————

Enjoy,

_Yes, I do._

__


	2. 𝐈 𝐃𝐎𝐍'𝐓 𝐂𝐀𝐑𝐄,

This is a **mature** book, so this will be the last warning: This story contains **smut and other mature themes** , so if you're **not** comfortable with this, **DO NOT** read this book.

—————————

**_SHE_ ** _couldn't do anything. Eleanor just stood there, looking at the big pile of rocks standing right in front of her. But her dad was there. Her best friend was right under the rocks, dead. And she couldn't do anything. The screams around her looked so distant, her name being shouted over and over again by her mother's voice. But she couldn't do anything._

"Els?" She heard Pansy's voice and looked at her friend, waking up from her trance.

"Yes? What did I miss?" She asked while fidgeting her necklace around her fingers. She did this a lot, since a part of her soul was locked in there. The only thing that they could take off of her dead father's body: His wand.

"Hm..you were doing it again." The concern on her friend's voice was imminent. Eleanor just smiled and dropped the necklace on her chest, looking at the professor again.

"I'm sorry, I can't control it." She stated and sighed. It was true, she couldn't control her thoughts, mainly when they were about her father. It's been almost a year, but the pain is still the same. She missed him more and more everyday, and again: There was nothing that she could do. "What is Mcgonagall talking about?" She picked up her quill and started to do some small draws in the corner of the parchment paper.

"The class is over Els. We need to go." Pansy said while helping Eleanor to clean her stuff. She looked at her friend and got up, picking up her bag. She was thinking about it during the entire class, and didn't even realize it was over.

The two friends got out of the classroom, going to the corridors. Eleanor looked at the students and felt happy. Happy, for not being the only one with bad memories from last year. Everyone had at least lost one thing: A person, or just the feeling of being safe.

Voldemort was dead, but they were all scared. Eleanor's family and other purebloods were being investigated by the ministry. Why? Well, the dark mark on Eleonor's skin was a target and a motive for a long vacation to Azkaban.

She didn't like it. But again, there was nothing that she could do about it. Her family was known for being one of the big supporters of the Dark Lord. She was forced to take the mark by Himself, to keep the proud and ego of her family.

She cried during weeks, maybe months. But for what? It had to be that way, it was her faith. She had to serve him, she had to kill. And that was what she did.

Draco Malfoy was forced to kill Dumbledore. But he couldn't do it, so Eleanor had to step ahead. She still remembers his face when the green light came out of her wand, and hit his chest making him fall from the Astronomy Tower. In the moment she felt numb, like nothing had happened. It was the stupid mark taking all of her emotions away.

But it all changed when the time had come. The castle was being destroyed and her family too.

They were walking to the Slytherin common room and Eleanor was lost on her thoughts again. Pansy had to take her hand five times so that she wouldn't get stuck in the middle of the crowd.

They entered the space and looked around. The two sofas were filled with their friends and some other people that they didn't know.

"Finally, the weekend." Pansy started and sat herself down on Malfoy's lap. Eleanor kept quiet and sat besides Blaise, her boyfriend.

"Are you okay love?" Blaise asked in Eleanor's ear. She looked at him and smiled before nodding her head. Blaise Zabini had been her boyfriend since the end of the war. He, after Pansy, was the person who took care of her, not letting the darkness fill her head again and of course, the darkest thoughts of ending her own life.

They had always been friends since year one, but Blaise always had others intentions on his mind. Eleanor was perfect for him, and he thought that he was perfect for her too.

She is a pureblood, heir of one of the most important and wealthy families. She was pretty, and loving. She was difficult to read, but that only increased the desire of getting to know her. Having to take care of her just increased his affection towards the brunette girl, and his chance to finally be able to date Eleanor. And he couldn't be more happy.

But was she happy? No. She didn't love him, not as much as he did. And she felt guilty for not being able to give the affection that Blaise needed back.

But he didn't care. He didn't care about himself, he just wanted to make his little Eleanor happy and fill all of her needs. He was obsessed with her, but in a good way.

Blaise smiled at the girl and hugged her by her waist. She laid her head on his shoulder and sighed, trying to let out of her head the thoughts that were tormenting her day.

And then she had an idea.

She shot her head back up and looked at her boyfriend's face. "I need to distract myself from some things..care to help me?" She asked, almost whispering. The smile on the boy's face had grown, because he knew what was perfect to distract her right now.

He got up from the sofa and took her girl's hand, pulling her with him. The couple excused themselves and went to the boy's dorms, since he wasn't allowed in the girls one's.

They arrived at the dorm and closed the door behind them. He took his tie off and started to kiss the brunette girl hungrily, while she corresponded in the same intense way.

"I want to do it." Eleanor said, while taking her shirt off. Her boyfriend stopped the kiss and looked at her angel designed face.

"But love, you have never-" He was interrupted with two soft hands on his face and a hot kiss. He couldn't do it to her, she was stressed and losing the only thing that she had left about herself wasn't the solution.

"I don't care Blaise, let's just do it." She answered and he took her to the bed. He laid her down gently and looked at her green eyes.

"I can't do that to you Eleanor. Not now...After we marry." Eleanor looked at him surprised. For her, he wanted this so bad as she did. And she was right, but Blaise didn't want to ruin her innocence.

"After we marry?" Eleanor asked, while her boyfriend's hand caressed her thighs. "Do you think about our future?" He smiled and slightly laughed.

"Always. We can marry next year, I just have to talk to my mother." He answered sincerely, and happiness filled his eyes. Next year? Eleanor wasn't ready.

"We have to think better about that Blaise...It's marriage." She explained and observed his face. He didn't care, he just wanted to make her happy and spend the rest of his life with the girl.

But life had other plans.


	3. 𝐓𝐇𝐄 𝐁𝐋𝐔𝐄 𝐋𝐄𝐓𝐓𝐄𝐑,

"IS this feeling good?" Blaise asked, while his face was in the middle of Eleanor's legs. Moans were filling the room and he still had to question it.

"Y-Yes, keep doing that!" Eleanor exclaimed, while opening more her legs. Her fingers were squeezing hard the sheets on Blaise's bed, while he worked his tongue on her pussy. He knew what he was doing, but Eleanor didn't have other experiences to compare it.

The boy placed his two hands on her thighs, making her still on the bed. She was really close, she could feel it. But unfortunately, the couple was interrupted by a small sound on the window. Blaise stopped what he was doing and looked at Eleanor.

She opened her eyes and saw her family owl, standing there with a light blue envelope. She sighed and looked at the boy.

"I was so close." She sat herself again on the bed while the boy cleaned his mouth. She pulled down her skirt again, and dressed her panties.

She walked to the window and opened it, letting the small black owl enter the dorm. She picked up the letter and opened it, while sitting down on the boy's bed.

My dear Eleanor,

How are you? Unfortunately I have to ask you to come home this weekend. I have a small business that I have to discuss with you and other pureblood family. But don't worry, it's nothing bad.

I hope that you still have your port-key to our manor, if not please ask Pansy or Blaise. I'll be waiting for you, saturday morning. Don't be late.

Love, mom.

Eleanor looked at Blaise and gave him the letter. The boy looked at her, confused, and started to read. "Well...I'm nervous now. What do you think it is?" She talked while getting up from the bed. Her fingers went through her brown hair, while she waited for Blaise to say something.

"She said it isn't bad, don't worry. And if it was urgent you probably would be there by now." Blaise explained, and left the letter on the bed. He approached the girl and placed his two warm hands on her face, caressing it. "Don't worry." He smiled and kissed Eleanor softly on her lips. "Do you want to stay here or go down there? Because I'm tired..." The boy said and looked at her eyes.

"I can stay with you here..If it's ok with Malfoy, I don't want to piss him off or something." She explained, a little nervous. Draco Malfoy never had been kind to her during these 8 years. Ok, maybe in the first year when they met, but all changed when she talked this one time with Harry Potter. She was excited, she needed to meet the boy who had saved them all. But Draco wasn't happy because Harry had thrown off the friendship that he was offering.

He calls her "blood traitor" ever since, but guess what? Eleanor and Harry never talked again after she was sorted in Slytherin. But deep down, Draco knew that he owed her a favor for saving his dad life. If she hadn't killed Dumbledore, Lucius would be in Azkaban still.

"Don't worry, you'll be sleeping when he gets here. He is not going to say anything." He explained and placed a string of her wavy hair behind her ear. She nodded and slightly smiled, trying to believe in his words. "I'm going to take a shower, do you want to come with me?" He got away from Eleanor and went to his dresser.

"I'm going to pick up my clothes, I'll be back." Blaise nodded and entered the bathroom. She sighed and walked to the door, opening it.

When she got out, her face collided with a hard chest. She froze on her place, and looked up just to see an annoyed Draco, with his blue eyes looking down at her and a black letter on his hand. "Watch where you're going." He simply said, and entered the dorm.

She said nothing and closed the door behind her. She knew that if she stayed quiet he would leave her alone. Eleanor walked to her dorm and entered the space. The first thing that she saw was a sad Pansy, crying her eyes out while sitting on her bed. "Pansy? What happened?"

She walked to her friend and sat down besides her. "D-Draco broke up with me." Pansy explained and rubbed her eyes, cleaning the tears.

"What? Why? You said that you both were so happy and all.." Eleanor said, confused, while her friend cleaned her face.

"He received a letter from his father, and after reading it he just broke up with me. In front of everyone!" Pansy cried and looked at her hands.

What they didn't know was that the letter Draco received was the same that Eleanor had read earlier. He knew what it was about, his father had talked to him about marrying a pureblood girl, but he didn't know who.

After entering the room he noticed that on top of Blaise's bed was a letter. He mentally ignored the little voices telling him to leave it alone but his curiosity was stronger than that. Wrong choice. Now he knew who he had to marry and he didn't like it.

After a long conversation, Pansy comprehended that Eleanor needed to sleep with Blaise that night. They said their goodbyesand the girl got out of the dorm with some clothes in her hands. She entered the dorm again and saw the blond boy comparing the two letters on his hand. What was he doing?

"And..that's mine." She barely said, while passing by him and placing her clothes on the bed. The boy looked at her green eyes and just scoffed, throwing the letter to her hands.

"Good luck with that." He talked and got out of the dorm, while tearing apart the black paper on his hand. She tried to ignore it and not think about it. Why was he reading her letter?

Eleanor entered the bathroom just to see a naked Blaise with his back turned to her, under the water. She smiled and started to take off her clothes, while walking to him.

Her hands were on his back, making him turn his head to the girl. He smiled and pulled her to him, hugging her. Blaise started to kiss her neck while his hands were roaming Eleanor's naked body. "I'm going to make you feel good, ok?" He whispered and she nodded.

He pushed her gently on the shower wall while their body's were being washed by the falling water. He kissed her lips softly while one of his hands was right on her pussy. He started to gently rub her clit making the girl let out sweet moans during the kiss.

He smiled and kept giving her the pleasure that she deserved. For his surprise, Blaise felt a warm hand on his hard cock that started to stroke it slowly. He stopped the kiss and looked at Eleanor. "You don't need to do t-that." He explained, trying to hide the groans that were escaping his mouth.

"It's ok, I want to." Eleanor said and kept working her hand while his fingers were rubbing her clit. The couple started to fill the small bathroom with moans, while pleasuring each other's bodies.

"Fuck I'm going to cum Els..." Blaise said. This was the first time in months that someone else other than himself had pleased him. He did it a lot thinking about Eleanor, but having her actually doing it, changed the game.

He fastened the pace on his fingers while his cock twitched on her hands. He let out a moan while his seed was all over Eleanor's hands. She smiled while he kissed her hungrily, just waiting for her to cum too.

After a few minutes and several moans, the familiar wave of pleasure took over her body.

"I love you." Blaise stated, while looking at her exhausted and wet face.

"I love you too" Eleanor answered, with her breath still heavy.

But she didn't.


End file.
